


Reviving our Memories

by CurlyChip



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a cutie, Drusilla is badass, Jaime is has had it with everybody's bullshit, Jealous Kit, Kit and Ty meet again, Multi, Ty is a badass Centurion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyChip/pseuds/CurlyChip
Summary: There have been three years since Kit and Ty took each their own path in life, apart from each other. Now Jace calls them together for a mission and they get trapped in the middle of a battle of thrones, secrets and a possible war. And all that while Ty and Kit have to deal with their lingering and growing emotions and the consequences of their past.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Drusilla Blackthorn/Jaime Rosales, Kit Rook & Jaime Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, English is not my first language, in fact it's my third. This is my first time publishing something and i hope you enjoy it.

Kit walked the streets of New York in his mundane clothes, his hands in his pockets. He had come many times with his father, but that mostly included business meetings and Kit staying holed up in their house away from danger or anywhere actually fun. 

Now he had time to actually explore, but what he found more interesting yet, was not New York itself, but the people. Unlike the people in Devon where everybody were so full on life and energy that they could only be compelled to meddle themselves with dangerous and supernatural affairs. Kit couldn’t blame them. Before he had found out about his shadowhunter heritage he too was thought to be someone with the sight, and he could not ever imagine being blind to this whole new, magical and mysterious part of the universe.

It seemed like there wasn’t a boring day while one navigated New York. 

Kit reached agreed upon meeting place. Large black letters “The Downworld” decorated the front of the club, the large doors open wide but Kit knew that if a mundane was to accidentally stumble through them enchantments would be activated, keeping them away. 

It was past 10 o'clock and the place was full of Downworlders dancing and mingling with each other. Kit even caught sight of a few werewolves trying to catch the pixies that were providing the colorful lights, but they kept flying faster, away from their grasp.  
A woman in a tight red dress bumped into Kit and almost fell when Kit caught her by the weist pulling her upwards. Glancing to his face ran her hands up his arm. Kit, alarmed, pulled his sleeves down in fear she’d see his runes. She was a faerie woman and since the Accords, Shadowhunters and Faeries were hostile to each other and Kit didn’t want her to run away from him in fear. 

It wasn’t like he was ashamed to be a shadowhunter.But he had had downworlders friends in the past. Had been a part of them, hating shadowhunters with them.He still wasn't fond of the idea that being a shadowhunter meant being hated that much by them. 

Besides it wasn’t like their apprehension of shadowhunters was irrational. Sometimes Kit didn’t like shadowhunters himself. 

“My hero” 

“I really didn’t do much” Kit put on his charming smile that Jace had always called the “Herondale smile” 

“You saved me from boredom” she reached in her tiptoes touching their noses, no doubt about where this is going.

Kit, remembering where he was, gently pushed her away mumbling an apology and a promise to be back at the sight of her pouty lips.  
He quickly made his way to the table next to the window, where he had seen a mop of black hair and tanned skin. The other boy smiled wickedly up at him when Kit took his sit in front of him. 

“I thought you had forgotten about me ” Jaime said sipping his drink “ I had half a mind to call Jace and tell him that the leader would not be joining us in our mission to save the world in favour to getting laid” 

“I think Jace would be proud” Kit said and Jaime threw his head back and laughed “Any idea what the mission is?”

“He insisted to not say anything through the phone, so there isn’t much to tell” Jaime eyes were unfocused and Kit realised that he was already a few drinks in. He sipped from his glass of gin too. No point in holding back on their night off “Just that is classified information and few know about it. Do you think it has to do with your faerie heritage?”

“That’s what he told Tessa” Now they were whispering, looking around for anyone who could overhear them “we might have to break the Accords” 

“He wants us to meddle ourselves in faerie business?” Jaime glanced at the faerie woman that Kit had flirted earlier, now dancing -more like grinding- with a werewolf “I think you got that covered” 

Jaime looked at him slyly but Kit was not paying attention to him. He was staring at a man’s back sitting on a stool at the bar. Kit could only see the back of his head but he seemed about his age. His hair were black, blacker than Jaime’s and messier. By the muscled build of his back Kit figured he was either a shadowhunter or a werewolf. He was wearing all black, his hoodie down ,leaving a patch of pale skin visible, the pixie’s lights reflected there. Kit didn’t know why but he itched to see his face.

Jaime followed his gaze to the bar and turned with an exasperated sigh “Nice eye. He seems hot”

“You’ve only seen his back” Kit pointed out although he didn’t break his eyes away from the man. 

Jaime just waved his hand dismissively “So what’s it gonna be? The lady or the lad?”   
Suddenly the man stood up and the Kit’s utter surprise he approached the faerie in question pulling her away from her werewolf companion much to his annoyance. Although the werewolf must’ve seen something in the other guy’s expression because he quickly ran away like a kicked dog.

The Faerie though didn’t seem to mind one bit at the interruption, deciding that the other man was worth it. 

“Tough luck man” Jaime said through his laughs, obviously finding the situation hilarious. 

Kit sent him a grumpy glare and then everything happened at once. The man raised his left hand and Kit’s face of astonishment mirrored the woman’s when they caught sight of his voyance rune. But the woman’s features hardened and she found no resistance when she pushed him off her and made her way through the open doors. 

Kit looked at Jaime and they both sprung to their feet, no words needed. The adrenaline of a fight made them both forget the alcohol in their system and follow the man as he took his time to go behind the woman. 

They discovered why. Another shadowhunter was standing in front of her a bow in his hand. Unlike the other man who had pulled on his hoodie this one had his face uncovered in the light of the street lambs. The winds rustled his sandy hair and the cold painted his cheeks a faint red. He and the other man had the faerie woman surrounded. She looked helplessly between the two of them. 

No one acknowledged them except the guy from the bar who gave them, what Kit guessed it was since he still could see his face under that hoodie,a curious look.

“Are you Theodosia?” the sandy-haired guy asked. His bow was still raised dangerously. The faerie woman didn’t speak “you have to answer to the charges pressed against you” 

“Never” she screamed hysterically and snapped her head back in order to look for a way out.   
A look of recognition passed her face as her eyes landed on Kit. She quickly threw herself to him and before he could react she had him on a headlock her nails kissing gently but surely the hollow of his throat. 

“Leave or the boy dies” 

And Kit remembered something. She thought that he was simply a mundane with the sight. No way had it passed through her head that just like the other ones, he too was trained and dangerous. 

He copied the way the man had raised his hand in the club and showed her his rune. The hand on his neck loosened and he took advantage of this momentary lapse of attention and kicked her feet from under her, making her fall down with him on top of her. 

She hissed at him and threw back her hand and Kit saw her long nails for the first time. There was some green liquid coming out of them running down her fingers and the palm of her hand, and it was about to make contact with the skin of his shoulder. 

Suddenly he felt a weight on his back and he fell to the side, away from the faerie,. The black haired from the bar had thrown himself on top of him and was now holding him in a tight embrace, his forearm under Kit’s neck to protect him from hurting his head. 

The faerie didn’t even look back as she scrambled off, green liquid falling on the ground making black marks like burns. 

Kit looked up at the man and although he still couldn’t catch a glimpse of his face he blushed at the way they were embracing, remembering his thoughts while staring at him at the bar.   
Too quickly he was peeled away from him and Kit was left in the cold ground. The sandy haired boy yanked him up from his arm and quickly inspected him, looking for injuries. The anger and the shadowhunter prowess left him as concern took their place. The look he was giving the other man was so personal that Kit was compelled to look away. 

The man just pushed him away and walked a little farther staring at the ground, his breath was coming fast and hollow and Kit wondered if he was in the verge of panic attack. 

“Wait, i know you” Jaime suddenly said pointing at the sandy haired boy “My brother has talked about you. You’re Dorian Redcap “ 

“Your brother?” Dorian questioned 

“Does that mean that you are from the Schoolomance?” Kit suddenly felt a weight in his chest. 

“Yes, and who are you?” he said crossing his arms. He obviously was not comfortable with strangers knowing more about him than he about them. Kit felt the sudden desire to walk up and leave, just because this Dorian seemed annoying. 

“Jaime Rosales” 

“Ah” Recognition passed through Dorian’s features and he relaxed “Diego’s brother. Your brother is truly remarkable, unlike yourself” Dorian said coldly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“Well for starters he knows when to butt out of situations when he is no needed. I swear all Clave Shadowhunters are the same, never even taking a moment to think before acting” 

This asshole was really getting on Kit’s nerves. He groaned loudly “It will be a miracle if we ever meet a Schoolomance student that’s not a pretentious dick” 

Dorian’s head snapped in his direction in cold furry, Even the other man, having calmed himself looked at him, but Kit refused to back down. His grudge with the Schoolomance went way back. 

“How dare you” Dorian said in an almost whisper “after ruining our mission, after Ty almost risked his life to save you. You dare disrespect us like this?” 

Dorian was now shaking with anger but Kit could not pay attention to him. His brain stuck in one word he had said, not able to comprehend it. Had he heard correctly? Was it possible?

“Who?” Kit whispered but he doubted Dorian heard him. His eyes snapped at the other man, who had frozen as well.

As if on cue the he reached to pull off his hoodie and Kit froze, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth agape. Because these things simply did not happen. Ty couldn’t be standing in front of him, after all these years. Could he?


	2. A ghostly feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is angry at the pretentious Scholomance students and Kit just wants to disappear. We see a meeting between two old, lost friends.

“Ty?” Kit’s voice was breathless and uncertain. No it couldn’t be really him. Kit wasn’t prepared. After fantasizing for so long he couldn’t really believe that was really happening. It was too quick, too sudden, and Ty looked too good and Kit had missed him so much. 

“Christopher” Ty breathed and he was staring at his eyes. Kit could see that he was trying hard not to look away, stubbornly holding Kit’s gaze  
“You’ve gotten taller” he said uncertainty. 

Kit would laugh maniacally if he could speak at all. He was violently reminded of a few years ago, Ty telling him how Julian said that it was common courtesy that when you meet someone after a long time, you should comment on their appearance.

He on his end could not tear his eyes from him. Ty had grown, all right. His jaw and cheekbones had gotten sharper and he certainly was taller, a few inches over Kit.

Kit knew that he never could forget about Ty, but looking at him now in front of him brought to his attention everything that his memory failed to maintain. The way his black hair shone in the moonlight and served as a contrast to his smooth pale skin. 

But his eyes had always been his favorite part about Ty. Everybody complimented on the Blackthorn blue-green eyes that all Ty’s siblings shared except for him, but Ty got his grey ones from the older generations of Blackthorns, and Kit wished time machines existed because it was a shame to have missed that. But he was content on just looking at Ty’s eyes. 

“Hey, you’re the little Blackthorn” Jaime said recognizing Ty from years ago. While he was busy staring at Ty he had failed to notice that the conversation had moved on. 

“That’s Tavvy” Ty simply said but Kit could tell he was annoyed. He never liked being looked down, even after all this time. Even when he was standing in gear, fully armed outside of a bar looking absolutely terrifying.

“Wait, hold on a sec, you two know each other?” Dorian pointed at the space between Ty and Kit. 

“He is the one we came here for” Ty said to him and finally unglued his eyes from Kit. They seemed both relieved by it. 

“He is Jace Herondale’s cousin? He certainly has the looks, but i must say this is disappointing”

“Shut it” Jaime snapped at him. Kit couldn’t really blame him. He was starting to dislike the guy by the second “Kit is in charge of this mission and we don’t need the help of two spoiled brats. Come on Kit, let’s go” 

Kit hesitated for only a moment before following Jaime, careful to keep his eyes away from Ty. 

“Do you really know that guy?” Kit heard Dorian whisper, not so discreetly.

There were a few beats of silence and Kit thought that Ty was not going to answer.

“No” he finally said and Kit felt his chest clench. He quickened his pace, desperate to get as far as he could  
. . . 

“What are you talking about?” Jaime demanded.

They were all in the New York Institute. Kit and Jaime had arrived first and then Dorian with Ty who both seemed to agree to not pay any attention to them unless completely necessary. 

Jaime had demanded a hearing with Jace and here they were, in his office with Jaime snapping at him. Jace simply looked bored. 

“We don’t want them with us, we don’t know them” Jaime pointed to Dorian who was standing next to him in a similar outrageous stance, and to Ty who was far at the corner leaning against the frame of the window staring boringly at the streets of New York, ignoring them. 

Kit was sitting at the chair in front of the dest, his hands rubbing his temple. 

“You know Ty” Jace said trying to calm the spirits. Kit wondered if he ever regretted being the head of the Institute. If there was one thing he knew about his cousin, was that his heart and soul was devoted to fighting “And Ty trusts Dorian, he recommended him to us”

So Ty had brought Dorian with him. Kit wondered what their relationship was. Dorian seemed too connected, too close, as if he was trying to always keep Ty in his line of sight, in a similar way Kit was three years ago. Kit felt a chill up his spine and tried to shake the thought. 

“Me, Kit and Dru are more than enough for this mission” 

“Maybe that would be true if this was a regular mission. This is a investigation and you need us and the Schoolomance’s resources to accomplish it. Dru still goes to the Academy, this being her first real mission, and Kit just returned from Devon with no more experience than a few demon fights. You need us” Ty was still looking away from the rest of the room, but his voice was cold and formal. 

Kit felt himself blush at his words. Of course Ty was right. He spent the first 15 years of his life a common mundane and had only a few years of official training and Devon wasn’t really swarming in demons, so the chances of a true test of his abilities were slim. 

Still he felt defensive. There was something about Ty’s presence that made him want to prove himself to him. 

“Maybe we should go alone after all” Kit said silently but everybody had heard him and suddenly froze, looking at him expectantly.

“See?” Jaime crossed his arms triumphantly. 

Jace looked between them uncertainty “Kit, it’s your mission, whoever you take with you, is completely up to you” 

There was a piercing silence before Kit turned to Dorian and Ty “Do you really want to come?” he asked the both of them, but the true meaning wasn’t lost on Ty. He knew who Kit was really asking. 

Ty looked at him in surprise “Yes, i do” 

Kit signed, not bothering waiting for Dorian’s response who seemed perplexed, looking between Ty and Kit as if there was something in the space he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Just give us the details” Kit said avoiding Jaime’s questioning look. 

“As you know there have been attempts to kidnap Kit in the past two months, and we have information from the inside that tells us that the culprits belong to the Seelie courts. We want to send you all, plus Dru, there in order to investigate and maybe have a hearing with the queen, who has been denying any contact with the Clave 

“Is important that this mission is kept a secret from the Clave. Even with Alec in charge there are little he can do if it is discovered that you have been breaking the Cold Peace” 

“How is he trustworthy?” Jaime moved his chin towards Dorian. 

“I say that he is” Ty defended, sounding offended. 

“Also” Dorian looked coldly at Jaime “I have relatives that have suffered from the Cold Peace. I have no intentions to betray you”

Jace nodded “Now let me fill you in on the details” 

. . . 

After Jace’s debriefing they each went to their separate rooms. They were to leave tomorrow after Dru’s arriving. 

For some crazy reason Kit wanted to follow Ty to his room to talk to him, for what he was not sure. But he stopped a floor before him and disappeared down the hall with Dorian on his track. The sight made Kit feel queasy but he continued nevertheless to his room. ]

That night Kit laid awake in his bed, replaying the events of the day. As his mind raced, sleep was getting farther and farther away until he realised that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. 

Kit stood up and stared at the dark room. The door was old and the wind that sneaked through the ivory curtains decorating his window made it creak. The bedsheets, the walls and the floor were awfully white, bringing Kit dreadful sensation. After all Shadowhunter’s mourning clothes were white and though he had hardly attended many funerals the thought made him uneasy, as if death was just around the corner.

Turns out he wasn’t far off.   
“Boo” a squeaky voice broke the silence and Kit in his panic jumped off the bed. Now he was a born shadowhunter and had enough training with Jem and Mina’s sneak attacks that his reflexes were pretty good. His hand quickly flew to the knife under his pillow and he put it in front of him protectively, his eyes hard and searching. 

But no training could have possibly prepare him from a smiling and floating Livvy. 

“Do you seriously sleep with a knife?” 

Livvy’s voice warmed his body. He would never forget her. By now she had become a part of him, but he hadn’t realised how those little details had faded away from his memory. Like the sound of her voice, the length of her hair or the scrunch of her nose when she’s smiling. Suddenly he was three years back and he was looking at a young, cute girl breathing in the summer air, rays of sun hitting her already tanned skin and lightning up her brown hair, the ocean an outline behind her. 

“It’s a safety measure” he said matter of factly while dropping the knife back on the bed “my dad used to do it. Old habits die hard i guess” 

“You Herondales” She was smiling widely as she flew around him in circles inspecting him

“Look at you, all covered in runes. And your stance was pretty good. I guess Jem has been doing a good job with you. You’re a proper shadowhunter” she said raising her chin proudly and Kit felt himself blush “you’re not that little kid we caught stealing cookies from the kitchen” 

“I still do that” Kit smiled “I just do it while simultaneously extinguishing demons” 

Livvy laughed. 

“I see the Herondale charm wasn’t lost on you”

“I seriously believe we wouldn’t have survived for so many generations without it” Kit joked and Livvy snorted. 

“You’ve grown so tall” there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Kit couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. Livvy was never gonna go past fifteen. “Not as tall as Ty though” 

Kit held his breath and looked away at the mention of the boy hoping that Livvy wasn’t there to talk about him. But she had caught on his awkwardness. She signed. 

“You can’t possibly expect to work this mission together without talking to one another” 

“I can try” 

“You are so stubborn” she said in an exasperated tone that strongly reminded him of Dru. He smiled to himself “You both are” 

Kit wanted to ask why hadn’t Ty wanted to talk to him. Unlike Kit he had no reason to feel awkward. But he did not want her to elaborate on all the ways Ty disliked Kit. 

“So i guess you’ll be joining the mission” 

“I kinda have to. You know, being connected to Ty and all that” she waved her hands dismissively and Kit wondered if she liked this. Having to follow Ty everywhere, only ever being able to talk to him. Sure when she was alive they were inseparable and hardly ever wanted to share their thoughts with anyone else save Kit , but that can’t possibly be the same. 

But Livvy looked like she didn’t mind, or at least, like she was used to it by now. 

“That was actually what i wanted to talk to you about” 

“The mission?” Kit asked curiously 

“My connection to Ty”

Kit’s stomach flipped once at the topic but he asked nonetheless 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Lately i have been having this really strange feeling” Livvy started and for the first time that night she seemed scared. Kit realised that she was scared for her brother and Kit felt his panic rise at the thought of Ty in danger, but he didn’t interrupt “It’s been harder than usual to come back to this world and Ty has been getting sick. And he’s always sleeping and tired and when i try to use the bond to see through his emotions it hurts me… here” Livvy pointed at her chest looking distressed. It took Kit a moment to understand that she was holding the place where Annabelle's sword had pierced her “and i can’t contact it anymore” 

“What does Ty say about any of this”

“He dismissed me when i tried to talk to him, saying that it’s nothing and that he doesn’t feel stranger than usual” she took a deep breath “But i can tell that he’s worried, about the bond being weakened and what that would mean for us. For me. He has been researching non stop about similar cases, going as far as contacting powerful warlocks. Most of them kick him out before he even says the word “Necromancy” “

Kit processed this. Today because of his own awkwardness and his desire to take Ty in after all this time, he had not noticed him being tired. 

“Why are you telling me all this?Do you want me to talk to him? He won’t even look at me, you think he’s gonna hear to anything i have to say?” 

“Ty would listen to you” Livvy said with certainty but didn’t push it. 

“I just want you to keep an eye on him on this mission. I can’t do much to help him in this state. You’re the only one i trust for this” 

“I am the only one you can tell this to. Herondale ghost seeing curse remember? Kit reminded her 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know you care about him” 

Kit didn’t miss a beat “of course i do” 

Livvy smiled warmly at that and his cheeks burned with color. She suddenly looked up as if remembering something. 

“I have to go” 

“Wait” he half yelled and her eyes fell on his again in question.

The words were out before he could stop them “Do you ….do you remember anything from your ressurection ritual?”

She tilted her head at the absurdity of the question “I remember the lake and talking to you, but the details are a little foggy” 

“So you don’t remember Ty performing it?”

She shook her head. She didn’t know. She didn’t know how Kit had fought her brother off, begging him not to go through with it, how he had confessed to him, only to be rejected. How Ty had thrown their whole relationship away. He wondered how would she feel had she known. 

Familiar feelings of sadness and resentment rose in him.Livvy realising that he was not about to elaborate, disappeared into thin air. 

Kit was once again alone.


	3. Compromising Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning, Herondale jokes. Dru doesn't know how to dance. A fluffy little ball helps create new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to show a little of everyone's relationship with each other, but next chapter the real action begins.

The next morning Kit woke up, having slept only a few hours the previous night, his talk with Livvy still ringing at the back of his head. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one. Ty had also come down for breakfast with dark circles around his eyes, rubbing them in a motion that reminded Kit of a child. 

Dorian too seemed in a awful mood, refusing to talk to any of them, drinking his coffee in silence, although Kit didn’t miss the way he kept sneaking glances at Ty, who seemed oblivious at the attention.

The only one at the top of his game was Jaime and Kit doubted that it had nothing to do with Dru’s arrival later. 

Now Kit could deal with Jaime’s usually hyperactive personality and non stop blabbering for the better part of it. He even found it amusing. But there is nothing amusing early in the morning when you try to eat your breakfast and some damn toddler insists in pulling his hair. 

“Your hair are unusually blonde. Like freakishly blonde” He said in pretence wonder 

“Thank you?” Kit mumbled into his coffee 

“It was not a complement. It hurts to look at it” Jaime’s scrunched his face in distaste .

“Then don’t look at it and leave me alone” Kit made an effort to push him away.

“But how are you so blond?” 

“I’m glad i’m not the only one who sees it” Simon had just entered the kitchen with Clary “Jace is the same way”   
“That’s it” Jaime said as if he had a sudden epiphany “Jace made you dye it didn’t he? To uphold some freakish Herondale tradition” 

“I heard my name” Jace said and walked up to Clary and kissed her before taking the cup of coffee from her hands and leaning smugly against the counter “what accomplish of mine are we discussing this fine morning? My ravishing good looks? My charming personality? My desirous yet unachievable fighting capabilities? Please feel free to add to the list” 

“How it’s your looks your accomplishment?” Simon snorted.

“I can vouch for that. Being a Herondale is a lot of work” Kit smiled and Jace laughed at Simon’s horrified expression “Dear god, now they’re two” 

“They even talk the same way. You can’t tell me this isn’t freakish” Jaime exclaimed in mock exasperation. 

“They might actually burn the institute down to crisps” Clary signed 

“I think we’re a misunderstood family” Jace said to Kit

“I think so to” Kit said and took a sip from his coffee.

“But i did came here for a reason” Jace said and everybody turned towards him “You have a guest”.

Everybody got up at the same time,heading towards the entrance of the institute, but Jaime made it there first. When Kit joined the others last, Jaime was already letting Dru go after a tight hug and giving her to Ty who hugged her more shyly but just as zealously. 

When Kit finally got a clear look of her, he was almost knocked back from the astonishment. Since yesterday, when he had seen Ty for the first time, he couldn’t stop his thoughts travelling back to the past, remembering remembering a younger and softer looking Ty. But staring at Dru now was like something had lifted him off the ground and let him in that day 3 years ago, when he first laid eyes on Livvy. 

Because Dru, that little girl with the brown braids that had asked him to teach her how to pick locks was staring back at him, and she looked exactly like her sister. Like the sister who would always stay 15. The sister that had just visited him yesterday. And Kit for the first time felt the full weight of it and clutched his chest, but before he could make himself scarce Dru walked towards him. 

“Hey Kit” she said and Kit smiled warmly at her. Besides Ty and Livvy, Dru was the only other Blackthorn he had grown close to, and even though there was a look of hesitation in her face, Kit couldn’t help but feel fond of her. 

He gave her his hand and she shook it surprised, but somewhat relieved that there was no need for further conversation. 

As Dru got swept by the others she turned her back at him, her thick brown hair reaching the middle of her back, with Ty next to her, his head turned in interest to listen to what his sister had to say. 

And Kit stood next to the door, watching their figures walk farther away with their back at him,as he had done once three years ago. He had to remind himself that Dru was not Livvy, as she was floating a few feet above their heads, staring fondly at her little sister. 

And Kit wondered if she saw it too, the resemblance. He wondered if it made her as sad as it made him. 

. . . 

That evening Kit was getting ready at his room, struggling with the tie of his tuxedo. The door was wide open and he could hear the voices and the footsteps of the others as they had their own preparations. 

The most accessible way for them to get into Faerie was through the London Institute. Ty had told them that there was one of the few portals that could send you to the heart of Faeries, the Seelie courts. The problem was that the portal was being monitored by Clave officials and they could not just sneak in. 

So they decided to wait for the annual party the institute organized in order to keep under the radar. 

That’s how 45’ later the five of them, Jace and Clary were standing in the lobby with their most formal clothes as Clary created a portal. 

Kit tried to ignore the usual feeling of pressure that came with going through a portal. When he opened his eyes next though, the beautiful scenery made him forget all about it. 

Tessa often reminisced about her old life and often would tell stories to a little Mina at the dinner table about someplace many years ago, when her life was very different from today, but just as wonderful. Kit would never admit this but he was always eager to listen to her. There was something serene about Tessa’s soothing voice narrating a time when shadowhunters resembled something of a royalty. 

As he took in the flowery tapestries and the bodies that danced in graceful circles beneath the dim lights he could not help but be sucked in in this worlds Tessa so passionately described. With a pang he realised not for the first time, how much he missed his adoptive family. 

He turned to Clary and threw her a toothy smile “May i have the pleasure?” 

She threw her head back and laughed “I guess my fate is sealed to always dance with a Herondale” she clasped his hand fondly as he led her to the dancing floor. Thank the Angel for the dancing lessons Jem insisted all those years. 

As they swayed and moved to the rhythm Kit had spotted his comrades.   
Dru had found herself a guy who seemed considerate enough to smile politely every time she stepped on his foot ,which admittedly happened a lot. 

Jaime was off at the side leaning against one of the pillars staring after her longingly as if she was the most wonderful thing on earth and had not just accidently pushed her partner on the ground. Kit rolled his eyes. 

Ty on the other hand was standing near the bar with a champagne flute on his one hand and his other casually on his pocket, although Kit knew that he had no intention of drinking it. They were on a mission and they could not afford to get disoriented. He was only keeping up the cover. And Kit had to admit that it was quite convincing. He was leaning back, his body completely relaxed as he talked and smiled easily at Dorian. He, by no means, seemed like someone who was about to take part of a secret mission. 

Kit noticed a uncomfortable shrug and turned to see Clary looking at him guilty. She turned her head where Kit had been looking, towards Ty. Kit felt his cheeks burn “I’m sorry” she said suddenly 

“For what?” Kit asked curiously

“For Ty. We knew you used to be friends and when we recruited him, Magnus mentioned something about this being ‘somewhat uncomfortable’. He didn’t say anything more but we felt bad” 

“It’s not your fault” Kit let out a relieved breath. It’s not that he didn’t trust Jace and Clary, but had they known they would want to talk about Livvy’s resurrection. And that was a topic Kit would rather not revisit. 

“I told Emma about the mission. We needed people we trust and the Blackthorns and Emma were the top choice” 

“I understand. Don’t worry about it, they were the perfect choice” Kit smiled at her and she smiled back before Jace interrupted them and swayed her away like some prince high and fair.

Kit really did like Clary. She and Jace were the perfect example of a catastrophic mess but the way they complemented each other made them special. They worked so much better together than they did apart. As Kit looked at a certain dark haired boy, he couldn’t help but feel, not for the first time in those 3 years, that he had had that too a long time ago. The feeling not quite touching his fingertips before fleeting again. 

But then something silenced the thoughts in his head as he caught the glimpse of something black and fast gushing around Ty’s ankles before disappearing through the hall that led to the ballroom. 

He ran after it, more curious than alarmed. It couldn’t possibly be a demon, they couldn’t get inside the institute, but for a tiny little thing it was surprisingly fast and Kit had to squint his eyes as it ran, in order to keep up with it. 

Finally it stopped, reaching a dead end, trying and failing to scratch the surface of the wall with its little … paws?

“What are you doing here?” Kit asked the little kitten as he bent to examine it better in the dim lights that the candles provided. His fingers were a few inches away from brushing its fluffy, black fur when a voice rang in the holloway. 

“Don’t touch her” the voice was agitated and panicked, but that was not what made Kit stop in his tracks. He recognised that voice, the only difference now was that it was deeper, more mature and it sent a chill through Kit’s bones. 

“Ty?” his voice was awkward in his own ears but Ty did not seem to notice. He was looking at the kitten who was surprisingly looking back, her previous thrashing and scratching long forgotten “ It must’ve gotten lost” Kit said only to have something to fill the silence. 

“She’s not. She’s mine and you’d better back away from her” his tone was more concerned than threatening. Kit looked at the little cat in disbelief. 

“What is she gonna do? Scratch me to death?” 

There was a challenging look in Ty’s eyes and Kit’s heart beat faster at the familiar sight “You’d rather not find out” 

Ty moved passed Kit and picked the cat from the ground, cuddling her in his arms and scratching her ears. The cat let out a little content purr before closing her eyes sleepy and nesteling against Ty’s chest. 

The faint music of the orchestra still rung in the air and Kit made himself focus on that as he waited for Ty to leave. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave first. 

But Ty didn’t leave. Instead his eyes kept moving from Kit’s face to a spot on his shoulder as if looking for something to say. Finally he seemed decisive “Irene” 

Kit must’ve not heard correctly “What?” 

“Her name. She’s a Carpathian lynx”   
Kit felt a sudden surge of warmth spreading inside his chest. He tried to suppress the smile that tugged at his lips by bowing his head towards the ground. Another memory reformed in his head. Of the same boy standing now in front of him but much younger and skinnier. He was smiling brightly, this time pointing at Kit deciding then that he was gonna rename him ‘Watson’. 

Irene might not like Kit but there was one thing they had in common. They were both named after something that Ty loved. 

“I don’t want to be a joy kill, but what is your carpathian lynx doing here?” 

Ty cringed “I couldn’t leave her behind, she’d get lonely”   
He was wearing a guilty expression on his face while looking away from Kit, his body turned sideways as if wanting to physically leave the conversation “please don’t tell anyone” 

There was a beat of silence before Kit erupted in heavy laughter because it was so like Ty to bring a dangerous animal because he didn’t want to leave her alone. 

Ty looked at him with his mouth slightly agape and Kit realised that he  
had been scared that he was going to rat on him or scold him. But really, Kit couldn’t imagine scolding anybody, even is said person decided to bring a cat that could rip his head off in his sleep.

“Your secret is safe with me” he said because he remembered that sometimes, Ty needed verbal confirmation. 

His lips pulled into a small smile and Kit got slightly distracted taking in his whole appearance. Ty in a grey suit that matched his eyes, with his hair slicked back and his features relaxed. He really was a sight to behold. 

The moment broke Ty’s pocket, or rather, something ringing inside Ty’s jacket. He pulled a cell phone and the screen lightened up his face, and just like that, he features hardened again. Kit knew what it was before he said anything. 

“We are being called. It’s time” 

Ty put on the coat he had been carrying and then Irene inside of it, holding it gently, as he passed through Kit and walked fast, not checking if he was following.

“I thought the schoolomance didn’t allow any modern technology or anything useful really. Just big, old, outdated books” 

“Books are useful” Ty said matter-of-factly not slowing his pace, although he was smiling lightly. He paused before he continued “And Julian said that if a don’t sneak this in, he’ll come check on me everyday” 

Kit let out a laugh.

“I think i saw Jaime walk in here with a girl” Ty said and grabbed the doorknob 

“Wait Ty, i wouldn’t… “ but it was too late. Ty had already thrown the door wide open only to reveal indeed Jaime. In a compromising position. 

He was standing a few feet into the dark closet looking at them through glassy eyes, a blonde girl attached at his torso, pressing her back against the wall. The girl’s nails were digging into his shoulders and her hair had fallen from what Kit assumed used to be a bun. Her big green dress reached the floor and covered their feet entirely.They both were breathing hard wearing identical looks of shock. 

There was a few moments where nobody said anything. Ty’s previous seriousness was completely lost, leaving in its place a blushing and awkward man. Kit wanted to laugh out loud, although at the current situation he figured that that wouldn’t be appreciated. 

“I mean, it takes some skill to hold all that upright” Kit finally offered.

The blonde shot him a scornful look.

“Oh relax, i was talking about the dress” Kit amended 

“Jaime, we have to… the thing now” Ty mumbled backing away from the door, averting his gaze elsewhere. 

“Right, okay” Jaime put the girl down and joined them without sparing another look at the blonde, not that she seemed too heartbroken. She turned her back on them in an attempt to fix her ruined hair.

“We can wait if you wanna finish…” Kit said slyly.

“NO” Jaime and Ty said at the same time.

They reached the basement where Clary was hard at work creating a portal. Dru and Jace were leaning against the wall, with Dru letting out a relieved breath when she caught sight of them. 

“What was holding you up?” 

Kit was about to answer when Jaime’s elbow dug into his rib. He smiled at her awkwardly when she stared questiongly. 

“Yeah that was what i was wondering too” another voice made Kit jump in surprise. He had almost forgotten about Dorian, and looking at him there standing grumpy and unimpressed was an unwanted reminder. 

He was looking expectantly at Ty as if he had personally wronged him. 

But they Kit did not have much time to linger on these thoughts because the next moment Clary was finished and she and Jace handed them their bags. 

They all stood one by on in front of the portal leading to Faerie. When his turn came Kit passed through the second portal in 5 hours and was not in the least more prepared for the crumbling feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Kudos ,Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
